In the prior art, a container with a spout is widely used. The container generally includes a lid and a container body connected to each other. The spout is inserted and fixed on the lid, and the lid of some containers is further provided with a flip cover. The spout is indirectly abutted by the movement of the flip cover, so that the spout is bent and folded. An interoperable locking mechanism may be arranged between the lid and the flip cover to maintain the folded or storage state of the spout. However, the flip cover is generally reset with a need of a metal spring. Thus, the structure is complicated and there is a potential hazard in hygiene and safety.